I Was Made For You
by BonesObssessed
Summary: No meio da noite, Brennan vai até o quarto de Booth em busca de conforto emocional. O que eles não sabiam é que nesse momento a vida deles mudaria para sempre.
1. Stay Here With Me

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

_**Título:** I Was Made For You**  
>Gênero:<strong> Romance/ Drama  
><strong>Shipper:<strong> Booth e Brennan  
><strong>Advertências:<strong> cenas de sexo  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Capítulos:<strong> Indefinido  
><strong>Completa:<strong>[ ] Sim [X] Não_

_**Sinopse: **No meio da noite, Brennan vai até o quarto de Booth em busca de conforto emocional. O que eles não sabiam é que nesse momento a vida deles mudaria para sempre._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo #1 "Stay Here With Me"<em>

* * *

><p>Era por volta das 04:47, ao ouvir um barulho Booth acordou assustado pegando imediatamente sua arma, como que por instinto. Brennan estava a sua porta. Os olhos tristes, preocupados. Desde que se deito não conseguirá dormir, pensando nas últimas palavras de Vincent.<p>

"Ele continuou a dizer 'Não me faça ir'"

"O que?" Booth não conseguia entender o que ela estava dizendo.

"Vincent... Ele estava olhando para mim e estava dizendo 'Não me faça ir'. Ele disse que ele... ele gostava de estar aqui. Porque ele pensaria que eu sou quem estaria o fazendo partir? Que tipo de pessoa eu sou?"

"Não. Venha aqui. Não. Não. Não, Bones. Você entendeu tudo errado" Booth segurou as mãos dela de uma forma que Brennan se sentasse ao seu lado.

"Não. Eu... eu o ouvi. Você também ouviu. 'Não me faça ir'. Isso que ele disse"

"Ele não estava falando com você"

Apesar da expressão de incerteza que ela mantinha no olhar, Booth tentou explicar pra ela que o Vincent não estava falando com ela.

"Eu era a única lá... e você. Ele não... Ele não estava falando com você", foi o que ela disse, levando como se aquela fosse a única explicação lógica para o momento.

"Ele estava falando com Deus. Ele não queria morrer."

"Não, o Vincent era como eu Booth. Ele era ateísta"

"Ok... então ele estava falando com o universo. Ele não estava pronto, Bones. Ele queria ficar"

Brennan não acredita em Deus, mas quando se tratava de mensagens vindas do universo, ela definitivamente acreditava. Há alguns meses atrás ela teve sua própria experiência quando se reconheceu na vitima de um dos casos; ela tomou coragem e encarou seus sentimentos, ouvindo os sinais do universo, e abriu seu coração para o Booth.

Brennan estava chorando "Bem, se existisse um Deus, ele deixaria o Vincent ficar aqui conosco..."

Booth desejou que aquilo fosse verdade, mas infelizmente não era "Não é assim que funciona Bones..."

Brennan então olhou para o Booth, era como se naquele momento seu mundo estivesse desabando. Existiam coisas que ela jamais iria compreender e isso a deixava apreensiva e com medo.

"Será que eu posso...?"

"Claro" ele abraçou ela "É para isso que estou aqui. Eu estou bem aqui"

Brennan se jogou nos braços de Booth que tentava a acalmar "Eu sei que é difícil..." E ela desabou em lagrimas, a morte de Vincent a tinha abalado.

Booth estava sem reação tentava deixá-la mais tranqüila, levemente acariciava suas costas e a prendia mais forte entre seus braços demonstrando para ela que ele estaria sempre ali, que não tinha o que se preocupar que ela estaria segura. Booth nunca havia visto ela tão abalada e vulnerável a este ponto.

Aos poucos seu choro foi desaparecendo no silêncio da noite, tudo estava quieto no quarto, Booth pode perceber sobre seu peito, que a respiração de Brennan estava mais calma, achava que ela teria dormido ali nos seus braços. Em um leve movimento ele tentou cobri-la quando então Brennan se mexeu e levantando colocou-se sentada ao lado dele.

"Ei, desculpa te acordar..."

"Sem problemas eu não estava dormindo, eu estava... Estava apenas pensando"

Booth se levantou um pouco também sentando ao lado dela. Gentilmente com seus dedos, ele retirou uma mecha de cabelo que estava cobrindo aqueles olhos azuis, e os levou atrás da orelha dela. Ele carinhosamente descansou a palma da mão dele no rosto dela acariciando de leve seu rosto com o polegar.

"Esta se sentindo melhor?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim, obrigada" O azul dos seus olhos eram intensos.

Eles fixaram o olhar um sobre o outro; seus lábios estavam próximos e ambos podiam sentir a respiração intensa do outro e assim perdidos no olhar do outro eles ficaram por alguns segundos "Desculpa você deveria estar dormindo será um dia longo..." Brennan desviou o olhar.

"Sem problemas Bones..." Ele sorriu.

"Vou voltar para a sala... Obrigada mais uma vez Booth" Brennan fez um movimento como quem iria se levantar da cama, mas foi impedida ao sentir Booth segurar suas mãos.

"Ei... Ei Bones se quiser pode ficar aqui... Quero dizer, fique aqui esta noite" Os olhos dele brilhavam como de uma criança que acabava de pedir algo e esperava por um 'sim'.

"Você tem certeza? Não seria estranho nos dois... Você sabe..." Brennan disse apontando para eles.

Mesmo que Brennan desejasse permanecer ali, e passar o resto da madrugada ao lado dele, ela estava preocupada que poderia ser estranho pra ele. A última coisa que ela queria era magoar ele ou qualquer coisa próximo a isso.

Mas Booth tinha certeza de que era exatamente isso que ele queria.

"Não sem problemas. É uma cama grande... alem do mais eu estarei mais tranqüilo sabendo que você dormirá bem e segura."

Brennan sorriu "Ok, Boa noite Booth..."

"Boa noite Bones"

Brennan se acomodou do outro lado da cama.

Booth ficou por um tempo parado admirando ela, seu coração batia mais rápido e as mãos tremiam. Temperance Brennan estava ali, deitada ao seu lado a poucos centímetros de distância. Tudo que ele queria era poder abraçar e beijar ela e mostrar que tudo estaria bem, mas não podia, não iria correr o risco de agir sobre o impulso e acabar perdendo-a novamente. Ele poderia esperar pelo momento certo, desiludido virou-se para o outro lado dando as costas para ela.

Do outro lado Brennan também estava apreensiva, milhares de coisas passavam sobre seus pensamentos, as últimas palavras de Vincent ainda ecoavam na sua cabeça e o fato de não conseguir explicar a deixava com medo, ela tentou se concentrar nas palavras do Booth, e uma corrente de conforto a deixou mais calma.

E então ela se deu conta onde estava e com quem estava e percebeu que mesmo abalada pela morte do seu interno o que mais a deixava assustada era o fato de que quem estava em perigo esse tempo todo era o Booth. Seu coração começou a acelerar...

"Booth, você ainda esta acordado?"

Ele então imediatamente se virou para ela preocupado "Sim estou. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Posso te pedir uma ultima coisa?" Suas mãos tremiam e seu olhar era profundo.

"Claro que sim Bones"

"Quando você for atrás do Jacob, promete tomar cuidado e que não vai tentar transformar isso em uma batalha entre você e ele?"

"Mas é uma batalha entre eu e ele Bones"

"Booth... por favor..." Uma lagrima escorreu dos seus olhos. Ela estava mais apreensiva que antes.

"Não se preocupe Bones, eu prometo que vou pegar ele, e que nada vai acontecer"

Ele sabia que isso não seria o suficiente para ela se acalmar, mas depois da morte do Vincent, ele prometeu a ele mesmo que pegaria o Jacob, mesmo não sendo próximo ao Vincent. Ele sabia que de alguma forma ele era importante para a Bones e os squints, e Booth não o deixaria magoar as pessoas que ele amava.

"Por mais que eu acredite em você e tenha conhecimento das suas habilidades, se Jacob tiver a oportunidade de puxar... De puxar o gatilho ele não pensará duas vezes..."

Booth segurou as mãos dela tentando provar que ele faria qualquer coisa por ela.

"Segurança em primeiro lugar Bones. Por favor, não se preocupe"

"Nós já perdemos o Vincent, eu não posso pensar da idéia de perder... de perder..." As lágrimas insistiam em cair e sua voz não conseguia sair, o coração estava acelerado e as mãos tremiam "Eu já te perdi uma vez Booth, mesmo que metaforicamente falando, e eu não posso lidar com a idéia de te perder para sempre... Eu não posso..."

"Ei... Ei se acalme" Booth a puxou para perto dele e a abraçou bem forte, ele podia sentir as lágrimas dela cair sobre sua camiseta.

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum..." Ele passava as mãos sobre os cabelos dela e então lhe beijou a testa "Eu prometo ok? No final do dia estarei aqui com você"

Aos poucos Brennan foi se acalmando, deixando os medos de lado. Ainda deitada sobre o peito dele, Brennan podia sentir os carinhos que ele fazia nela tentando a acalmar.

Brennan por sua vez passava delicadamente seus dedos sobre o peito dele na região molhada pelas suas lagrimas.

Após um tempo Booth quebrou o silencio...

"Você nunca me perdeu..." Brennan parou e devagar levantou seu rosto procurando fixar o seu olhar ao dele "Mesmo que metaforicamente falando, você nunca me perdeu Bones"

"Booth..." As palavras dela foram cortadas por ele.

"Meu coração sempre esteve com você..." Ele então secou com as pontas do dedo uma última lágrima que insistiu em cair "Meu coração sempre pertencerá a você... apenas a você"

Ela sorriu gentilmente, e Booth aos poucos foi aproximando seus lábios aos dela, ate tocá-los. Neste momento foi como se tivesse sido descarregado uma carga elétrica sobre eles. O beijo a principio era tímido, eles não tinham certeza do que se acontecia ali, eles ficavam imaginando se tudo aquilo era real, e com o tempo foi ficando difícil não se entregar ao desejo.

Booth acariciava as costas de Brennan e a puxava sobre seu corpo enquanto ela fazia carinhos de leve sobre seu peito... Brennan quebrou o beijo e ainda com seu rosto grudado ao dele perguntou "Você tem certeza disso? Porque uma fez que fizermos não terá mais volta..."

"Tudo que eu sei é que Eu te amo, e quero você pra mim..."

Os dois sorriram e se entregaram a um beijo profundo.

Booth a rolou para o lado de maneira que colocasse seu corpo sobre o dela, por um minuto a olhou fixo, não conseguia acreditar que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo. Ele voltou à realidade quando sentiu as mãos dela passar sobre seu corpo com um movimento tirando sua camisa, ele então sorriu, e tirou o moletom que ela estava usando.

Fixando seu corpo sobre o dela e a pressionando sobre a cama ele beijava seu pescoço e descia ate os seios, Brennan jogava a cabeça para trás dando acesso a ele, e já podia sentir o que seus toques faziam com o membro dele que estava ali pronto. Eles retiraram o restante da roupa e em um movimento delicado Booth se colocou dentro dela, lhe gerando prazer. O coração de ambos acelerou. Era uma sensação única e enfim o momento que eles tanto sonharam e esperaram estava acontecendo.

Naquele momento eles se tornaram um só, e ali emerges ao prazer e ao desejo eles passaram o resto da noite juntos.


	2. The Next Morning

_Capítulo #2 "The Next Morning"_

* * *

><p>Brennan ouviu o alarme tocar, era 06h30 da manhã. Ainda com os olhos, ele pode sentir o sol batendo sobre seu rosto, uma serie de imagens passou pela sua mente – tudo que havia acontecido – ela ainda podia ouvir o som do tiro e a voz de Vincent implorando <em>"Por favor, não me faça ir". <em>Apesar de toda tristeza e o buraco no coração que ainda doía, Brennan não poderia ignorar o fato de que de alguma forma algo bom havia acontecido no meio disso tudo. Ela e o Booth finalmente haviam ficado juntos, mesmo que não fosse a coisa certa a fazer, ou o local ou o momento, ela sabia que a qualquer momento isso poderia acontecer.

Um sorriso surgiu no seu rosto quando se lembrou onde estava e com quem, mas para sua surpresa, quando ela se virou para o outro lado da cama, Booth não estava lá, ao invés havia apenas um bilhete...

"_Desculpe por sair assim. Eu precisava começar cedo, vai ser um longo dia. Se cuide. Eu te encontro de noite, eu prometo. PS. Deseje-me boa sorte!"_

Sem hesitar as palavras saiu naturalmente da sua boca _"Boa sorte Booth..."_ mesmo sem esperar ela completou com naturalidade _"Eu te amo..."_. Foi como um suspiro, ela nem tinha consciência de que poderia se sentir algo assim ou disser em voz alta. Mas naquele momento as palavras apenas saíram, e de alguma forma ela sentiu como se fosse reais.

Ela passou o resto do dia no laboratório assim como Cam, Angela e Hodgins. Todos estavam apreensivos e chocados com a morte do Vincent. Eles lidavam com a morte todos os dias, mas não era fácil perder ele.

Brennan estava examinando alguns restos mortais quando Angela entrou.

"Ei querida, está tudo bem? Você está olhando pra isso por uma hora"

"Eu sinto como se estivesse deixando passar alguma coisa, eu preciso descobrir o que é"

"Brennan não importa agora. Olha pra mim, por favor, eu te conheço! Alguma coisa está errada. Isso é sobre o Vincent?"

"Sim..." Angela sabia que mesmo Brennan não dizendo nada, de alguma forma a morte de Vincent tinha afetado ela, mas pra sua surpresa não era a única coisa que estava afetando ela no momento "E... eu fui pra cama com o Booth noite passada" Angela ficou em estado de choque "Porque você não está dizendo nada?"

"Porque – Porque eu não quero gritar 'Aleluia' tão perto de termos perdido o Vincent"

"Eu acho que fiz isso por conta do Vincent"

"Espere... Whow!" após uma longa pausa Angela perguntou "O que exatamente aconteceu depois que – que você foi pra cama com o Booth?"

Brennan estava apreensiva, mas então um sorriso tomou conta do seu rosto. Quando ela estava prestes a contar Hodgins entrou na sala com algumas novidade do caso "Eu consegui as especificações da massa da bala que matou o Vincent..."

"QUERIDO, NÃO! Não agora! Desculpa. Eu te amo, mas vai contar a Cam. VÁ... AGORA!" Hodgins saiu sem entender o que estava acontecendo "Então... o que aconteceu Brenn?"

"Depois que vocês saíram do FBI o Booth me disse que eu iria ficar no apartamento dele, eu não queria, mas eu sabia que depois de tudo que tinha acontecido, nada faria ele mudar de ideia, então eu disse que tudo bem..."

"Essa história está ficando interessante, vem vamos no seu escritório onde podemos ter mais privacidade..."

Já no escritório dela, eles se sentaram e Brennan continuou "Eu estava dormindo no sofá, ou deveria estar dormindo, mas eu não conseguia por conta de tudo que havia acontecido, então eu fui até o quarto dele procurando por conforto, eu sabia que o Booth diria algo que de alguma forma me faria sentir-se melhor. Eu estava chorando e depois de conversarmos e me joguei nos braços dele e ele me abraçou..."

Brennan continuou a contar tudo que havia acontecido; Angela estava em choque e mal conseguia falar. Cerca de meia hora depois, Brennan parou de falar e olhou para Angela esperando que ela dissesse alguma coisa, mas ela ainda estava em choque e nenhuma palavra saía da sua boca.

Brennan começou a achar que Angela não havia aprovado o que ela havia feito e começou a se perguntar se ela tinha feito a escolha certa no momento. Talvez ela e o Booth devessem ter esperado mais.

"Porque você não está dizendo nada? Você acha que eu cometi um erro, não acha?"

"Eu... O que? Querida você não cometeu um erro"

"Mas Angie, você não acha que nós deveríamos ter esperado mais? Quero dizer... depois de tudo que aconteceu eu estava vulnerável, eu não acho que foi o local ou o momento certo..."

"Então, isso não é sobre mim, mas o fato de você estar se sentindo culpada?"

"Booth e eu passamos por tanta coisa nos últimos anos, e nós estávamos tão perto de enfim começarmos algo... Eu estou com medo de ter agido por impulso quando nenhum de nós estava prontos ainda e... Acabar perdendo ele de vez"

"Querida, desculpa, mas eu acho que você esta errada dessa vez. Quero dizer, nós duas sabemos que isso estava pra acontecer a qualquer momento, noite passada você precisou dele, e ele estava lá pra você, não existe nada de errado nisso. Quando nós passamos por coisas como as ontem, e nós nos sentimos tristes e pra baixo, esse é o momento em que mais precisamos das pessoas que amamos..."

"Mas eu não sei se ele estava pronto pra isso..."

"Claro que ele estava"

"Como você pode ter tanta certeza?"

"Porque eu conheço o Booth, e eu conheço você. Querida acredite em mim, se ele não estivesse ele não teria feito nada; vocês sabem muito bem que essas coisas apenas acontecem, eu sei o que você pensa, mas é o destino. Agora você tem que aceitar o fato de que vocês estão juntos agora"

"Obrigada Angie" Brennan sorriu e abraçou ela; de alguma forma ela sabia que Angela estava certa.

(...)

Depois de um longo dia, todos estavam no laboratório esperando por alguma noticia sobre o caso. Quando o telefone de Brennan tocou, eles olharam para ela apreensivos, poderia ser qualquer um – Booth, o hospital, FBI, qualquer um – quando Brennan desligou o telefone, finalmente eles respiraram tranquilamente, era o Booth avisando que ele havia pegado o Jacob. Ouvir a voz dele era tudo que ela precisava.

No final do dia eles se encontraram no laboratório para se despedir de Vincent; eles relembraram tudo que ele havia contando nesses anos, e por fim cantaram a música favorita dele, enquanto observavam o carro partir com seu corpo.

Brennan estava ao lado do Booth, e sem pensar duas vezes, ela envolveu seu braço ao redor do dele, o fazendo sorrir. Um pouco mais distante Angela os viu e sorriu também; Eles se despediram de todos e seguiram para o apartamento dela. Brennan estava contente que enfim poderia se deitar sem se sentir insegura ou com medo.

Durante o caminho todo eles permaneceram em silêncio.

Alguns minutos depois eles estavam em frente a casa dela. Eles se olharam e sorriram "Obrigada Booth" Eles mantiveram os olhares fixos por alguns minutos; seus lábios estavam próximos, ambos sentindo a respiração do outro.

Ela sentiu seus olhos se prenderam aos dele, então eliminando a distância que ainda existia entre eles, ela encostou seus lábios aos dele. Foi um beijo hesitante, como se estivesse pedindo permissão "Boa noite Booth"

Ele sorriu "Boa noite Bones" eles se despediram e Booth partiu de volta pra casa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Essa FIC já estava sendo escrita por mim, mas estava incompleta. A partir de agora ela vai ser escrita em português e pretendo dar finalização.<strong>_

_**Espero que vocês estejam gostando desse início.**_

_**Não deixem de comentar.  
><strong>_


End file.
